Skelesong
Skelesong is the dragon companion to Adelson Jorgenson with whom she shares a close relation. Both belong to the Jorgenson Clan and have been together from a young age. She is set to appear as a main character in How To Train Your Dragon: Proving Grounds. Biography Skelesong was born on Berk a few years following the defeat of Drago Bludvist, being the offspring of two rescued Moldruffles from his army. As part of Berk’s new tradition in training young riders, Adelson went through the process of choosing Skelesong’s egg during Snoggletog. Catching his eye, Adelson followed in his father’s footsteps of choosing a Stoker class and carefully marked her egg with water-resistant paint for later. Some months later, Skelesong would burst from her egg in the hatchery and would imprint on the young Jorgenson as well as her parents. Thus, Skelesong was raised and trained from a young age by both her parents and Adelson to hunt, track, and various other tasks over the course of her life time. And as she got older, her and Adelson spent more time together, learning to become a team and come up with their own tricks or developing their own together. Since that young age, the two have been relatively inseparable and have had a better relationship than Snotlout and Hookfang in their youth. Skelesong has long moved into the Jorgenson household and has grown close with many of her rider’s dragons and other wild dragons on Berk. Personality Compared to Hookfang, Skelesong is a social, out-going dragon. She loves to spend time around other dragons and humans, either hunting or playing and generally being involved with everything going on. She has a healthy curiosity to the world around her and shares a love of exploring with her rider. Most of all, she shares Adelaide’s passion for helping and healing, Skelesong showing a calm and cool attitude, especially under pressure and emergencies. But, like her rider, she is head strong and stubborn, rarely bending her will when her mind is made up and can show a ferocious side when she must. Appearance In terms of appearance, Skelesong is an average sized Moldruffle with exotic coloring. Her primary color is a steel blue with white markings on her wings and tail, which resemble thick bands from half way on each down to white tipped edges. Her face is likewise white resembling a skull face mask, partly giving her her name. Her horns, back spikes, and claws are all a blood red while her eyes are a dull orange. Aside from her unique coloring, she is the same size and appearance of an average adolescent Moldruffle. Abilities *'Sound Communication/Echolocation:' Skelesong’s species is unique in that they have their own form of communication. Using the horns or spines, they are able to make various types of sounds through changing the pitch of the sound they make when tapped. So attuned to differing sounds, Skelesong has been trained to heighten her hearing to pick up even the faintest of sounds and vibrations, using her own ability as a form of echolocation. *'Flame Covered Wings/Tail:' Like a majority of the Stoker class, Skelesong can light parts of her body on fire, in this case her wings and tail. These flames are ignited from the kerosene gel concentrated in these areas that she can control at will. By waving them around she can create powerful heat blasts or heat waves and/or fan already existing flames to make them stronger. *'Keen Smell/Sight:' As a member of the Moldruffle species, Skelesong has exceptional sight and smell to rival a Tracker Class. She is capable of picking up the faintest smell and noticing the smallest detail or sudden movements than most dragons. With Adelson’s help these traits have been improved to where she is getting better at distinguishing smells and noticing certain details that may otherwise missed. *'Kerosene Gel Fire:' Like the Montrous Nightmare, Skelesong’s fire is fueled by kerosene gel that she can fire in fireballs or globs that can be ignited. Much like the Changewing’s acid, she can spit out this gel to create a trail before she ignites it or can naturally secrete it from her body. Though it tends to build up the most on her wings and tail. *'Stealth:' Skelesong has a much darker appearance than most Moldruffles, allowing her to blend in with certain environments than most. Given her appearance, she has learned to use the darkness to her advantage and sneak around with nearly silent steps despite her size. Weaknesses Like the rest of her kind, Skelesong can get easily distracted making her a somewhat easier target than normal unless kept on track. Skelesong produces only so much kerosene gel at a time, which means she can burn through her supply of used too often or spits up too much at once. Thus, her fire’s potency can be affected based on the amount of gel she can produce. Being able to ignite herself is limited to her wings and tail due to the areas having thinner scales and adaptation to put focus on fanning the flames. This concern is also related to Skelesong avoiding overheating her body. Skelesong’s tail also acts as a stabilizer in flight like many dragons with tail flukes, and for it to get too damaged could prevent her from flying properly or ever. Trivia *Like Frostdive, Skelesong’s abilities are expanded here for the fan fiction due to lack of description or conflicting sources. *Skelesong is considered the most well-mannered and easy going of the Jorgensen clan dragons and has a considerably close relationship to Adelaide that is the opposite of Snotlout and Hookfang. Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Berk inhabitants Category:Stoker Class dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Rinilya94's Characters